


Golden Decade.

by NctinGsvt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Eventual Fluff, Graphic Description, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Violence, happy ending of sorts, yeosang centric bc we need more of that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NctinGsvt/pseuds/NctinGsvt
Summary: Yeosang is only ten years old when he wakes up with his father's hand squeezing his throat."Where the fuck is Seonghwa?"Seonghwa is only fifteen years old when he runs away, leaving his abusive father and little brother behind.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	Golden Decade.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, hi.
> 
> I spent three days in an internet free house. It was a fucking nightmare. BUT on the brighter side, I wrote a lot of shit so here you go.
> 
> Enjoy, maybe, if it's not completely awful.
> 
> WARNING: the f slur is used once. This is messy, proceed with caution. This work describes violence against children throughout most of the story, if you think you'll feel bad I beg you to leave.
> 
> If I missed any tag please tell me so I can fix it.

Yeosang went to bed.

He tried to not to look at Seonghwa. It was really hard, though, given that they were in the same room, a short distance between their beds.

Their father had just finished beating him. Yeosang wasn't sure why. Sometimes their father would get bored, drink a few beers and beat them just for the hell of it.

Seonghwa's lip was busted, the blood from a cut on his brow sliding down his temple and mixing with his silent tears, his entire right eye and cheekbone was tinted purple. Yeosang thought that Seonghwa was one hell of a man if he wasn't bailing his eyes out in that moment.

Yeosang was pretty sure that if his face looked like that, he would cry and cry and nobody would ever be able to stop him.

"Don't look at me, Yeosang"

Yeosang gasped and turned around to lay on his bed, facing the wall.

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't realize I was- uh, staring. Sorry, hyung"

Silence fell over their room and Yeosang was as stiff as a board, he jumped and flinched every time he heard their father downstairs. He was laughing, sometimes growling, sometimes yelling and throwing things around. He was drunk again.

Yeosang heard the wooden floor crack and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't know their father possessed the ability to be that quiet.

Yeosang let out a loud gasp when something pocked his shoulder.

"Sangie, can we sleep together? Just for tonight?"

Yeosang opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. Seonghwa was standing there, drying his tears as best as he could with the sleeves of his pajamas, consequently staining it with blood.

It had been a long time since Seonghwa had slept with Yeosang.

Yeosang just nodded, moving to make room for his brother.

They laid in silence for a few seconds, until Seonghwa's voice could be heard. He sounded as if it was painful for him to even breathe.

"I know I- I don't say this very often but-" he sniffled into Yeosang's pillow "I love you, Yeosang. You're- I love you."

Yeosang's chest tightened. It was true that Seonghwa didn't say those words often and Yeosang was just ten years old but he wasn't stupid. Something was wrong.

"I love you too, hyung-"

Both flinched as their father walked past their room, his heavy steps echoing through the whole house.

"Sleep, okay?"

Yeosang just nodded and closed his eyes. He opened them again, wide, as he stared at his older brother.

"Hyung, can we go to the park tomorrow? I heard that if you go very early in the morning you can see some ducks in the river"

Seonghwa smiled -or attempted to, at least- and nodded.

"Alright. Just- please sleep, Yeosang"

Yeosang wanted to be obedient for his hyung, so he did. He closed his eyes and let exhaustion take over.

Of course he didn't know he would regret falling asleep that night. Yeosang regretted it for the next few years.

-

Yeosang's entire frame shook as his dad wrapped a hand around his throat, squeezing and using his grip to pull him out of his bed.

"Where the fuck is Seonghwa?"

Yeosang had half the mind to shook his head frantically. "I don't know, I don't know..!" He managed choke out "dad!-"

"Shut up! Do you see him on his bed, do you see him?"

His dad used his free hand to pull at his hair, making him turn his head forcefully to look at Seonghwa's empty bed.

Yeosang screamed and gripped his dad's wrist "we slept together last night! But I- I don't know where he is! Dad!"

"Please, let me go, dad! Please-"

Yeosang felt the sting of a slap on his cheek, and another and another. He knew he was screaming loudly by know, as he knew that what was running down from his nose wasn't precisely warm tears.

"Don't lie to me, you little piece of trash"

The slaps stopped and the grip on his neck disappeared but now his dad was dragging him by the hair to go downstairs. Yeosang lost his balance more than once, causing him to yell in pain every time his hair was pulled. His dad didn't seem to care.

He was kicked out of the house. He landed on his hands and knees and his dad just had to put the cherry on top and kick him on the ribs.

Yeosang cried and screamed for Seonghwa to please come back. His dad would come out and beat him every couple of hours, hissing on his ear.

_"Scream louder, your brother has to hear you"_

Yeosang would scream as loud as he could, he would call Seonghwa's name for hours to no end.

Seonghwa never came back.

-

Yeosang's eleventh birthday was spent wrapped in his blankets as he heard his father scream to his girlfriend downstairs.

He had managed to steal chocolate bar from a lady in the park.

Yeosang knew this wasn't the best birthday, because his brother had abandoned him, he had no mom to organize fun parties for him and his dad was a fucking monster.

Well, at least he had chocolate.

-

Four days before Yeosang turned twelve, he met Wooyoung.

Yeosang had gone to the old little park to stare at ducks and cry because his dad had nearly broken his wrist when Yeosang had attempted to take a sip of one of his beers. Yeosang was curious and his dad had plenty of those, anyway.

His dad was very selfish, Yeosang thought.

He heard some rustling, quiet whispers. Then, quiet sobs.

Yeosang looked around, fear settling on his stomach, heavy. It was late at night, what if Yeosang got killed?

_(What if I get killed? What if I finally get to be away from my dad? What if-)_

Yeosang saw a boy. He was crying, sitting on the edge of the river, knees pulled up against his chest.

Yeosang dried his face and stood up as quietly as he could. Maybe he could go home and not disturb the boy.

But then the boy looked up and his big eyes found Yeosang's and Yeosang had stared at himself in the mirror after being beaten enough times to know what a hurt boy looked like.

Yeosang didn't move and neither did the boy. They just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Finally the boy stood up, straightened his clothes and slowly walked towards Yeosang.

"Hi" he simply said.

His voice was high pitched and as he got closer Yeosang noticed his long black hair, his tan skin and the ugly bruise on his cheek.

"Hi, uh- I'm Yeosang"

The boy chuckled, a little smile growing on his lips. Yeosang thought that he looked better like this, smiling and not crying.

"I'm Wooyoung"

Yeosang looked around, playing with his fingers. It was awkward, Yeosang wasn't used to talk to people.

"I haven't seen you in school, do you-"

"I don't go to school" interrupted Yeosang "my brother-"

_My brother taught me how to read and write._

"-but I know how to read and write"

Wooyoung nodded in understanding but didn't say anything else.

"What happened to your- uh, cheek? It's okay if you-"

"Oh, my mom punched me because a teacher called from school. Apparently, I stole one of her pens."

Wooyoung rolled his eyes and groaned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But did you steal it?"

Wooyoung rolled his eyes once again, a pout on his lips "well, yeah, but she didn't have to call my mom because of a _dumb_ pen"

"If it was just a dumb pen then why did you steal it?" Questioned Yeosang, rising an eyebrow.

"It was a _yellow_ dumb pen, Yeosang. It had to be mine somehow!"

And as Yeosang laughed genuinely for the first time in what felt like decades, he decided that he wanted to keep hearing Wooyoung say his name.

Three days before Yeosang's birthday, he spent the whole evening with Wooyoung after he got out of school.

They talked about Wooyoung's mom, who was a little violent and Wooyoung's older brother, who never did anything to stop their mom from beating the living shit out of Wooyoung.

They talked about Yeosang's alcoholic dad, about the nameless brother that had abandoned him and a little about the mom he never knew.

"What do you think it would happen if my mom fell in love with your dad?"

Yeosang shook his head, calm expression on his face "what do you get when you put two demons together?"

Wooyoung hummed "hell, I guess"

"Exactly"

Two days before Yeosang's birthday, he stole two packages of cookies from a guy who was too focused on his girlfriend to see Yeosang sneak a hand into his shop bag. The only thing in Yeosang's mind as he walked away, the cookies pressed to his chest, was Wooyoung.

Wooyoung liked cookies.

He spent hours sitting on one of the old benches of the old little park, waiting for Wooyoung.

It wasn't hard to know when Wooyoung was near, as his friend would start to yell for Yeosang to look at him and put all of his attention on him.

This time it wasn't any different.

"Yeosang! Uh, you got cookies? I bought orange juice!"

Wooyoung walked up to him, holding two boxes of juice over his head.

"You bought them?"

Wooyoung sighed "okay, fine. I stole them, happy?"

"I'm not judging, you know. I stole these cookies too"

Wooyoung chuckled and sat down next to Yeosang, offering a box of juice. Yeosang took it and gave him a package of cookies.

They ate mostly in silence.

"It's my birthday soon" Yeosang whispered offhandedly, not really expecting Wooyoung to listen.

"What? Really?"

Wooyoung sounded shocked and Yeosang just nodded.

He wasn't expecting Wooyoung to leave the cookies and his juice on the bench, he wasn't expecting Wooyoung to hug him and scream on his ear in true Wooyoung fashion.

"Happy birthday, Yeosang! I'll steal something special just for you!"

Wooyoung sat back on his place and resumed eating, like he hadn't just changed Yeosang's life forever.

Yeosang spent his birthday being beaten and thrown around.

Someone had told his dad that he was hugging and kissing boys on broad daylight and his dad didn't like it. Yeosang had tried to tell his dad that everything was a lie, that he had not been kissing anyone.

But his dad was raging, the same words being spat out. Over and over.

"You're just like your brother. You're a _faggot_ like Seonghwa"

Yeosang did not know what that word meant but he understood his father's next words.

"Whoever you're seeing, whoever that boy is, you'll never see him again, whore"

Yeosang let his father beat him up until he got tired, until Yeosang didn't have more spots of skin to turn into a greenish purple, he didn't beg for his dad to stop.

Instead, he promised to himself that nothing would take Wooyoung away from him. Not his dad, not Wooyoung's mom, not whatever rumors the neighbors were spreading around.

Yeosang promised to himself that nothing would stop him from seeing Wooyoung, listening to Wooyoung's obnoxious laugh and feeling his warm hugs.

Two days later, he sneaked out of his house at two in the morning. Wooyoung was already waiting for him at the park.

Wooyoung didn't say anything about Yeosang's bruises and Yeosang ignored Wooyoung's black eye.

"Here, I got you a necklace"

Yeosang laughed, and laughed and laughed.

"Is this my _neighbor's_ necklace?"

Wooyoung smirked wickedly "it could be, yeah, maybe"

"Sweet"

-

Nothing spectacular happened for his thirteenth birthday.

Yeosang's dad fell asleep on the couch and Yeosang had planned to sneak out and wait for Wooyoung at the park, but his dad had locked the door.

Yeosang felt hopeless for exactly two seconds before he went upstairs and threw himself out his window.

It wasn't as painful as he thought. He had received beatings that hurt worse than that.

He spent the evening with Wooyoung and went back home just to find his dad still sleeping.

Nice.

-

For his fourteenth birthday, Yeosang had gotten himself a nice fucking present.

Read again but with sarcasm.

He had planned to steal some candies to share with Wooyoung when he got out of school.

Yeosang hadn't been careful enough and the security guard caught him stuffing the pocket of his old hoodie with Wooyoung's favorite candies.

The police and his dad had been involved and it's unnecessary to say what the hell went down when his dad took him home.

-

Five days before Yeosang turned fifteen, he sneaked out of his house, throwing himself out his window when he heard screams that sounded way too familiar.

Yeosang ran to the little old park to find Wooyoung there, crying like someone had fucking stabbed him. He gasped and approached his friend, grabbing his arm to pull him into a hug.

" _Yeosang- Yeosang-_ "

"What, what the fuck happened to you"

Wooyoung took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and pulled away.

Just then, Yeosang noticed Wooyoung's disheveled appearance, his bruised face, his ripped shirt and the bites on his neck.

"My- my brother, he and his friend- they- they were touching me and-"

" _Oh, Wooyoung..._ "

Yeosang took Wooyoung's hand and guided him through the little park as the younger was too busy crying. They sat behind a tree, hiding from the world.

Wooyoung cried in Yeosang's shoulder for hours.

Yeosang held Wooyoung for hours.

"Run away with me."

Wooyoung looked up.

"Okay."

Yeosang didn't know why he thought it would be a little more difficult to convince Wooyoung.

Yeosang just happened to spend his fifteenth birthday away from his dad, away from nosy neighbors and holding Wooyoung's hand.

Nice.

-

Up until they were eighteen, they spent their time traveling and giving each other great gifts, they stayed at the best hotels and didn't mind wasting money on things like gold earrings for Wooyoung.

With what money did they do all of that, you may ask.

Picture this.

Wooyoung on tight leather pants, a white simple shirt tucked in, unbuttoned down to three buttons, purple soft hair perfectly styled and make up flawlessly done.

He was using eyeliner, making his eyes look sharp and sexy.

Their objective was a young man called Changbin. He was part of Bang Chan's new gang.

With a little bit of smooth talking they found out that Changbin was rather fond of boys with a sexy aura. He quite liked thick boys, too.

_("Please, I'm literally his ideal type. Let's fucking do this." Wooyoung had said.)_

It had been so easy Yeosang almost found it incredibly stupid.

Wooyoung walked into the club and managed to grab Changbin's attention within the first ten minutes of being there.

They spent exactly an hour dancing when Wooyoung made the signal to let Yeosang know that he was going to Changbin's hotel room.

His signal consisted in rising a hand with a peace gesture.

Y.

_(Wooyoung was so proud of himself when he came up with it.)_

Yeosang got out of the club and waited in the car.

Wooyoung got into Changbin's car and Yeosang didn't even bother to follow them right away. Yeosang knew Wooyoung carried a pocket knife he knew how to use and they had memorized the name of the hotel and Changbin's room number.

Yeosang opened a beer and started to drive only when he finished the last drop of it.

He parked a few streets away from Changbin's hotel and texted Wooyoung.

**I'm in front of the old McDonald's nearby.**

An hour later, he saw Wooyoung approach their car, two heavy bags on his shoulders.

"Did you check for microphones or gps?"

Wooyoung nodded.

"There weren't any cameras, either. New gangs need to step up their games. They're making this way too easy for us"

Yeosang chuckled as he started to drive "yeah, well. You're still changing your hair color. After this, it's not safe for you to have distinct features"

Wooyoung hummed "I was thinking black?"

Yeosang smiled.

When they met, Wooyoung's hair was black.

"It'll look amazing on you"

"When does something not look good on me?"

Yeosang made Wooyoung throw his clothes away and when they got to Seoul, they rented a car with fake identities and Wooyoung spent his day buying new clothes and products for his new black hair.

-

They were bound to fuck up somehow.

They got word that a member of some little gang was on the zone for some business. Business meant money.

However, 'little' gang did not mean 'stupid' gang. They should have known that. Yeosang should have been more careful.

They didn't have much information on who Choi Jongho was, just that he was a twenty year old boy. It should be easy right?

Except that the moment Wooyoung had tried to steal the money from him, a tall man had gotten into the room, knocking him out with just one blow.

Yeosang watched as an unconscious Wooyoung was thrown into a black ban, a tall man supporting Choi Jongho, the effects of Wooyoung's drug visible in the way he walked, looking half asleep already.

Yeosang followed the ban with his heart beating so fast and so loud it was the only thing he could hear.

The ban stopped at the outskirts of the city and by the time Yeosang stopped and got out of the rented car, it was way too obvious that he was following them.

Gun in hand, Yeosang approached the men. They were two tall guys, one supporting Choi Jongho and the other had Wooyoung slung over his shoulder like he weighed nothing.

He would have probably gotten away with shooting the three of them and going back to the car with Wooyoung. Most definitely.

If it just wasn't for the dude getting closer to Yeosang from behind, knocking him off his feet with a kick straight on the side of his head, they would have probably made it out fairly unharmed.

Yeosang woke up with a horrible headache and just in time to see Wooyoung crying on his knees, begging for the only man in the room apart from them to _please let him go, he would do anything to be free again._

"Anything?" The man questioned, raising one perfect eyebrow.

Wooyoung nodded quickly and the man pulled his pants and underwear down.

"Come on, get to work, pretty"

And Wooyoung did just that.

Except that the man couldn't see Wooyoung retrieving his pocket knife, couldn't see him cutting the ropes that immobilized his hands. Yeosang could, so he prepared to follow whatever plan Wooyoung had.

When Wooyoung's hands were free, he rubbed his wrists for a few seconds and moved the knife from one hand to another, until he settled for his right hand and moved so quickly it actually shocked Yeosang.

Wooyoung shot up, slicing through the guy's cheekbone, making him loose his balance and stumble back. Wooyoung proceeded to kick the poor guy in the balls. His poor naked balls.

The guy fell to his knees, groaning and cursing. Wooyoung didn't waste any time and ran to Yeosang, doing a quick work of cutting the rope in Yeosang's wrists.

"Come on, Yeosang, we have to-"

The door of the room opened, some tiny man getting in.

Yeosang's gut twisted.

The man was small but something about him was so _frightening_ it made Wooyoung stop moving. Yeosang himself was too scared to even breathe.

"Well, well...what do we have here. You two may be onto something if you managed to make San fall to his knees"

The two tall men from earlier got in, amused smiles on their faces as they looked at the guy. San.

Choi Jongho got in as well.

And it's true that Yeosang hadn't seen his brother in years. Five? Six? He didn't even know, but he would recognize Seonghwa's face in a crowd of people.

Seonghwa was the last to get in and Yeosang saw as his eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Yeosang? Are you-"

Yeosang was having _none_ of it.

"My name is not Yeosang, you may be confusing me with another person"

Seonghwa swallowed and knelt in front of him.

"No? You're not Yeosang? What a coincidence. My little brother has that exact same birthmark on that exact same place"

Shit. His damn birthmark. Seonghwa knew.

"I stopped being your little brother when you abandoned me, Seonghwa. You're nothing but a stranger to me."

Fuck. Yeosang wanted to sound mad, he wanted to sound hateful, rough, _angry_. But instead, his voice broke halfway through, a million words choking on his throat. He sounded broken and pitiful, like he was begging for someone to please just fucking hug him already.

Seonghwa jumped at him and Yeosang could do nothing but let his brother wrap him into a tight hug.

Yeosang cried like he hadn't cried in years. He cried for his ten year old self, who had spent a whole day crying and screaming for his brother to please just fucking come back home.

_"I'm sorry, Yeosang. I'm so, so sorry-"_

And maybe Yeosang wouldn't forgive Seonghwa for leaving him behind, but he could admit that having his brother that close again was comforting.

Yeosang felt _safe_ , for some reason.

-

Yeosang spent his nineteenth birthday in a secret house Seonghwa's gang owned.

Well, it wasn't Seonghwa's gang. It was Hongjoong's.

But it was more than obvious that they had some sort of romantic relationship so it may damn well be Seonghwa's gang as well.

Yeosang wished he could say it was funny how Seonghwa tried to avoid the tiny man's eyes, how he was obviously trying to not so seem so close to him. But Yeosang couldn't.

He couldn't enjoy his brother's embarrassment because he was too busy trying to not to show how fucking devastating all of this was.

Seonghwa was back and he was trying to act like he had never left Yeosang to fucking rot with the demon of a father they had. He was trying to fucking ignore Yeosang's pain.

So, if Yeosang didn't talk much to Seonghwa, he thinks nobody could blame him.

Wooyoung, on the other hand, adapted quickly to the new environment. He learnt names in a blink, learnt the status of every member of the gang in a few minutes and made speaking to strangers look so easy.

Well, nothing less to expect from Wooyoung the damn social butterfly.

"I saw the security cameras, you're one clever boy" said the tiny man, smiling at Wooyoung with something like pride in his eyes.

"Ugh, now all of you know my techniques! Unfair."

"Hate to admit it but you had me there, sweet thing" mumbled the guy -San- as he bit an apple.

"Of course I did, _sweet thing_ "

San stuck his tongue out at Wooyoung and immediately flinched and hissed, a hand going up to his cheek, were Wooyoung had attacked him.

"I saw other very interesting stuff" continued Hongjoong "Yeosang, do you know how to use a gun?"

Yeosang didn't miss the way Seonghwa glared at the tiny man, eyes wide and menacing. The tiny man didn't seem to mind.

"Yes. Why would I carry a gun with me if I didn't know how to use it."

"You were- San, where's his gun?" Asked Hongjoong, voice suddenly loud and threatening "give Yeosang his damn gun, right now."

Hongjoong turned to him again as San got out of the kitchen with a "yes, captain!".

"Sorry, I didn't know you were carrying a gun with you. I was asking because you seemed weirdly concentrated in San's gun. I saw the tapes of all the security cameras and you just acted like you were waiting for San to drop his gun, grab it and do with it whatever you considered right."

Yeosang frowned. He didn't remember looking at San's gun. He just prepared himself to flee when Wooyoung was done with the guy, hopefully making him let go of his gun too and- _oh._

"I know how to use a gun. Don't ask how I learnt or when or with who." He paused, glaring at the floor "Don't give me a gun because the moment one of you makes the wrong fucking move, I'll have it shoved down your throats"

Great. Yeosang managed to sound very fucking angry for once.

"And that's on period, loves"

Yeosang rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Wooyoung."

Yeosang made eye contact with Hongjoong for long seconds, in silence.

"Wooyoung's my best friend so if any of you hurt him, gun or not, you'll regret having me here"

Hongjoong simply smiled and leaned forward.

"Wouldn't dare to hurt him or you, boy. Seonghwa's grip on my heart and balls is extremely strong"

Wooyoung's loud fucking laugh exploded like some fucking bomb as soon as he opened his mouth, making everyone in the room laugh with him. Well, except Yeosang, who was too busy being disgusted.

"Nice way to say you're in love with him, captain!" said Wooyoung, before continuing to laugh his ass off some more.

That was the first but not the last time Wooyoung called Hongjoong 'captain' and it was the first but not the last time Yeosang threatened the whole gang with shoving bullets down their throats or up their asses.

-

Yeosang twentieth birthday was a week away when Seonghwa got the news of their dad being dead.

He had told Yeosang to calm down and sit on a chair to share the news. He told Yeosang that he would always be there for him and plenty of other shit Yeosang couldn't bring himself to believe yet.

"Our father is dead. They found him this morning. He had a heart attack."

Silence fell over the kitchen and Yeosang just blinked twice and continued to eat his cereal.

"Yeosang? Did you hear me? Our-"

"The fucking demon is dead. What do you want me to do? Cry? Thank him for ruining my life? The only shit I'll do from now on is thank the devil for finally taking that bastard. Now, I'm going to go on and eat my cereal"

Hongjoong got into the kitchen, hair a complete mess and dry saliva all over his face. The tiny man hissed.

"The fucking burn, Hwa"

Seonghwa just continued to stare at Yeosang with his mouth wide open in shock.

Two days before Yeosang's twentieth birthday, Wooyoung confessed to him. Told him that he had been in love since they first met all those years ago, when Yeosang was about to be twelve years old and Wooyoung was a couple of months away from being twelve himself.

They talked a lot that night. Talked about the past and the present, they talked about Wooyoung's missions for the gang and Yeosang's as well, even if all he ever did was wait in rooftops and shoot the people Hongjoong wanted out of the way.

Then Wooyoung had kissed him and they didn't stop kissing until their lips hurt.

Yeosang was twenty, working as a lethal shadow for a gang that was getting harder to call just a gang. They were...family.

Yeosang was twenty years old and he didn't have an ideal relationship with his brother but they were getting there. He did have an amazing best friend, who also happened to be his boyfriend and he also had San and Mingi and the ever lovely Yunho and Jongho, even if he hated hugs and affection in general. He had Seonghwa and Hongjoong, who were doing a fine job as the parents of the gang.

It wasn't perfect, but it sure was a huge upgrade from the beaten up, lonely ten year old boy he was a decade ago.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
